The proposed coordinating center for the CKD Biomarkers Consortium (BioCon) will support scientific development and implementation of a broad array of research protocols conducted by Participating Centers and pilot grant awardees. The BioCon Scientific and Data Coordinating Center (SDCC) will enhance biomarker science in CKD by providing expertise and leadership in epidemiological study design, biostatistics, laboratory science, stewardship of biosample resources drawn from geographically dispersed sources, and the collaborative implementation of protocols conducted by the diverse members of the BioCon research network. The specific aims of the BioCon SDCC include: 1) To enhance biomarker research in CKD by providing scientific and laboratory leadership and coordination in the design and implementation of research protocols across the CKD BioCon network, 2) To provide biostatistical expertise in research designs, outcome measures and to perform analyses for development, validation and qualification of biomarkers for CKD, 3) To provide comprehensive SDCC administrative and logistical support for CKD BioCon, promoting effective communications (within the Steering Committee, with NIDDK, with NIDDK's External Expert Panel), coordinating and supporting teleconferences, meetings, subcommittees, scientific reports, and document development and management, maintaining a website, and preparing standard and special reports of consortium activities, 4) To coordinate and track the transfer of data and biospecimens between members of the consortium and appropriate repositories, and to establish a comprehensive database of information from approved CKD BioCon protocols, 5) To promote network-wide quality assurance standards, practices and tools, and engage in quality control of biospecimen assays throughout the consortium, and 6) To develop, implement, and monitor a CKD BioCon Pilot and Feasibility Projects program, and to support the conduct of the pilot studies.